


Will You Take Me With You

by hnaminie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clierway, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnaminie/pseuds/hnaminie
Summary: Michael wants them to love him like they love each other. But that will never happen, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Summertime by MCR.
> 
> This is not very good SORRY but I wanted to write something about this ot3 and one anon asked for a blurb and this is what come out lol

**Will You Take Me With You**

 

"What are you doing?" Gerard asks softly.

Michael jumps from where he was kneeling on the floor, in front of his open bag, his face flustered.

"Hum... Me?" Michael tries to control his rapid breath. His heart beating so fast that Michael's afraid that Gerard can hear it from where he's standing a few feet away.

"I don't see anyone else here, Mikey." Gerard lifts one eyebrow at him before closing the distance between them and looking at the bag behind Michael's body.

"Where is Frank?" Michael asks, trying to take Gerard attention off his bag, his full of his clothes bag.

"He's getting us breakfast," Gerard answers distractedly, his eyes still on the floor. "Where are you going?" His voice sounds hurt and Michael wants to disappear.

"I-I think it's time for me to, you know... just go." Michael swallows thick, his eyes burning. But he won't cry, not here.

"What? Why? What happened in the literally one hour since we left you naked in that bed?" Gerard points at the empty and messy bed after he asks, confusion clear on his face.

"I just don't want to intrude, that's all." Michael almost whispers the words.

Every piece of Michael's body is hurting since he had woken up this morning, feeling alone and disposable. The truth is, when they started this 'thing' between the three of them, Michael knew that he was just a fun and young toy for Gerard and Frank, just there to spice their sexual relationship and he was okay with that, but now... now he wants more. Much much more. Michael wants them to love him like they love each other. But that will never happen, right?

"Intrude? What are you even talking about, baby?" Gerard places his hands on each of Michael's shoulders, and Michael has to lower his head so their eyes can meet. Michael loves Gerard's beautiful hazel eyes, but now they're only making him feel worse and so vulnerable.

"Hey, talk to me, Mikey." Gerard keeps looking at him like there's nothing more important than Michael in the world, his fingers moving slightly on Michael's shoulders. And Michael wants to believe he's that important to Gerard, he wants to tell him all about his insecurities and all about how much he loves him and Frank. But Michael just knows that they don't feel the same and he rather not humiliate himself.

Before Michael can answer anything, the hotel door opens again, very loudly this time.

"Food is here!" Frank yells coming into the room, holding two big bags of food. He stops a few steps from Gerard and Michael, he sets the bags on their bed and frowns.

"Everything okay?" Frank asks, getting closer to them.

Gerard averts his eyes from Michael to look at Frank, and Michael can finally take a deep breath. He takes a step back, losing the warm of Gerard's hold.

"I'm leaving," Michael says toneless, he just needs to get out of here before he really starts crying.

"We are going to talk first, Michael," Gerard says.

"Wait, what?" Frank asks at the same time.

Michael ignores them and knees again to zip his bag.

"Gee?" Frank sounds a little panicked.

"He thinks he's intruding or something. I don't know." Gerard answer tired. And Michael flinches.

"Oh, Mikey." Frank groans and knees beside him but Michael doesn't even look at him.

"Do you know how much we missed you all these months you were touring and we couldn't go to see you? Hum? It was really pathetic, us pining after you like all these teenage girls, right Gee?" Frank laughs softly and puts his hand on Michael back, caressing up and down.

"Yes, it really was pathetic." Gerard walks until he's standing behind Michael and his hand rests on Michael's fluffy red hair.

And Michael feels so warm and tingly with their hands on him, but they missing him doesn't mean anything. Doesn't mean that they love him.

"I missed you guys too, so much. But... But I can't do this anymore." His voice chokes up and Michael's eyes are burning and he won't be able to hold back much longer.

"Why? Are you tired of your old boyfriends?" Frank laughs again but by his tone, Michael knows he doesn't find any of it funny.

Frank's hand drop from his body, Gerard is very quiet waiting for him to say something and Michael feel all the warm leave his body. But instead of crying, he's a little angry now.

"Boyfriends, right." Michael spits the words and finally looks at Frank's face. And his aggressive tone makes Gerard's hand leave his hair and he knees on the floor too, eyes huge looking at Michael.

"I was never your boyfriend, just your boy toy." Michael puts his hands on his face, he needs to shut up.

"That's not true! Mikey, what the fuck?" Frank pulls Michael's hands off his face and holds them. Michael can feel how red his face is.

"Why would you think that?" Gerard asks, "You were never, never, a boy toy for us, Michael..." Gerard's voice is sad and Michael's heart is hurting.

"But I am." He murmurs.

"No, you're not. We-" Frank stops middle phrase and looks at Gerard frowning but still holding Michael's hands.

"If you don't want this anymore, it's fine. But if you think that you're intruding or that we only want you for sex or something, then you're very wrong. We care about you a fucking lot, okay?" Gerard says before ruffling Michael hair affectionally and giving him a small smile.

Michael squeezes Frank's hands and traces his 'halloween' tattoo, taking the time to calm himself. When he's done with the 'n' on Frank's little finger, Michael looks at they again.

"I'm in love with you," Michael says slowly, the words heavy on his tongue. Gerard said that they care about him, so maybe they can love him too, right? Michael is so tired of keeping his feeling to himself.

"And you thought that we aren't in love with you? That's what this is all about?" Gerard asks very softly, getting even closer to him and Michael just nods not trusting himself to say anything more.

"You're so tall and so dumb. I fucking love you, you idiot boy." Frank doesn't let Michael process what he just says and pulls Michael by his neck until their mouths meet for a few seconds.

"I love you. We love you, right?" Frank turns his head to Gerard, that was watching them kiss with a huge smile on his face.

"We do. We love you so much." Gerard kisses Michael too, just a press of lips full of feeling and smiles.

"You sure?" Michael asks after the kiss, unable to hold back a blinding smile. His mind in a loop of 'they love me, they love me'.

"We thought you wanted things to be more casual, being so young and all. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before," Gerard says before giving him one more kiss. And Michael can't believe he was so dramatic about the whole thing, they fucking love him.

"So yes... We're sure. Now shut up you two and let's have some romantic sex." Frank winks at him and they all laugh.

"Frank's a hopeless romantic, get ready," Gerard smirks, Frank pouts at him and Michael press his thumb on Frank's half heart tattoo on his hand, right below the word 'romantic'.

Michael's ready, he's so ready.

"But wait, can we eat first? Something is smelling so good," Michael looks at the bags on the bed.

"Okay, food first, love making next," Frank says, getting up from the floor.

"'Love making'? I'm going to break up with you right now." Gerard groans. Getting up too and stretching a hand for him. Michael holds it and pulls himself up. Frank clings to his side and Gerard squeezes his hand.

Michael loves his boyfriends.

  
_"You can run away with me_  
_You can write it on your arm_  
_You can run away with me anytime you want"_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!!!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
